1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of gaslighter equipped with a piezoelectric flint system, and more particularly to an improvement of the operating mechanism in the piezoelectric flint system.
2. Prior Art
As is well known a conventional piezoelectric type gaslighter includes a piezoelectric flint system. It comprises a piezoelectric element and a striker which is responsive to external force or push for striking the piezoelectric element, thereby providing a small flash of flame. Specifically, the striker is operatively connected to a movable operating part of the flint system, which part is resiliently biased and is adapted to yieldingly withdraw when external force is applied thereto against its resilient bias, thereby storing and then releasing through the agency of the striker the energy enough to cause the piezoelectric element to generate piezoelectricity for ignition. Also the movable operating part is connected to a valve for controlling the flow of gas from the gas storage, thereby permitting the valve to open at the right moment when the piezoelectric element is struck to generate piezoelectricity for ignition. Thus, when ejecting from the nozzle of the valve the gas starts to burn.
The gaslighter is responsive to a push to its movable operating part for producing a flame. In this connection, there is a fear of a fire which shall be caused by a child playing with the gaslighter.